


Из одной корзины

by LarryD



Series: Шероховатости [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Autism, Family, Food, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryD/pseuds/LarryD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон, познакомьтесь с семейством Холмс. Семейство Холмс, познакомьтесь с Джоном Ватсоном. И давайте обойдемся без кровопролития и просто отобедаем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из одной корзины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eggcrate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109832) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



— Вы уверены? — спросил Шерлок, пока они ехали в такси. — Вы можете отправиться домой. Мне бы полегчало.  
— Нет. Я иду, — ответил Джон.  
— Будет чудно́.  
— Да, знаю.  
— Нет, чуднее этого.  
— Звучит неплохо, — сказал Джон.  
— Это вы сейчас так говорите.  
Поместье Холмсов было (конечно же) огромным, окруженным (разумеется) основательным стальным забором, и (безусловно) драматично освещено поверх крыши заходящим солнцем. Были и башни, и скульптуры, и вооруженная охрана (одного Джон видел, возможно, еще десятерых — нет, если он хоть немного знал Майкрофта, что, кажется, ему начинало удаваться). Такси не разрешили въехать в ворота — «Мера предосторожности. Заезжать внутрь могут только машины семьи», — сообщил Шерлок, расплачиваясь с таксистом.  
— Простите, а сколько еще до дома? — осведомился Джон.  
— Пол-мили.  
— У меня новые туфли, и они жмут.  
— Ну и глупо. Зачем покупать туфли, если они жмут?  
Так они шли по аллее вдоль длинной подъездной дороги, задевая друг друга локтями примерно через каждые три шага, что означало, что Шерлок думал о чем-то другом. Если он не отвлекался, то обычно был осторожнее с должным личным пространством.  
Из-за стены к ним вышла фигура, покрытая пчелами.  
— Привет, Шерлок, — сказала она, оказавшись женщиной. Когда она шла, покрывавшие ее ноги пчелы перемещались и бурлили, словно живая ткань. В сложенных и, надо надеяться, укрытых перчатками руках она что-то держала. Лица за пеленой пчел было не видно.  
— Привет, Оливия. Не поздновато ли для сезона роения? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
— Они домашние. Сезонов больше нет.  
— Это Джон. Не ужаль его.  
Оливия фыркнула. Завеса пчел потревоженно заколыхалась и вновь улеглась возле ее рта. Тропинка раздвоилась; Джон и Шерлок направились к дому, а Оливия — за него.  
— Приятно было познакомиться! — крикнул Джон. Посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Нет, это было не чудно́. Это было пчеловодство, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Да, я знаю.  
— Не знали.  
— Я много смотрю телевизор, Шерлок.  
Дверь открылась, когда они поднялись по полированным каменным ступеням. Дворецкий поклонилась. Высокая, мускулистая женщина, коротко стриженая, возможно, вооруженная. Джон не был уверен, что смог бы ее одолеть в честном бою (в нечестном у него бы был Шерлок, а с Шерлоком Джон одолел бы кого угодно).  
— Ваша мать ожидает вас в гостиной, сэр, — сказала она, приняв у них пальто.  
— А мой отец?  
— Не уверена, сэр.  
— Ох, ну не под столом же он? — раздраженно бросил Шерлок.  
— Нет, сэр, но я не уверена в его местонахождении.  
Шерлок вздохнул и одернул манжеты и галстук перед зеркалом гардеробной. Потом одернул галстук и пригладил волосы Джону.  
— Если передумаете, просто дайте знать Хеннимор, — сказал Шерлок. — Она вызовет вам машину.  
— Я не собираюсь сбегать!  
— Я расчищаю путь, — он лизнул пальцы и поправил Джону челку. — Доложишь о нас, Хеннимор?  
Она провела их из гардеробной дальше по холлу, просторному и заполненному более чем экстравагантными скульптурами. Теперь Джон знал, где Шерлок подцепил свое чувство стиля.  
Хеннимор остановилась в раскрытых двухстворчатых дверях и объявила:  
— Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон.  
Ну вот и все. Джон держался прямо, входя внутрь вместе с Шерлоком. По ощущениям, им надо было бы идти рука об руку, хотя это, разумеется, создавало бы неверное впечатление; и все равно ему казалось, что один из них должен сопровождать другого.  
Первым он увидел Майкрофта, развалившегося на диване рядом с немолодой пышногрудой женщиной. Он подумал было: «Жена?» — но нет, это казалось неправильным. Ассистентка Майкрофта сидела в углу, не отрываясь от своего блэкберри.  
— Мамочка, — сказал Шерлок, наклонился и поцеловал женщину. О. Волосы у нее были правда очень светлые. И… леопардовый принт. И ложбинка в декольте глубже, чем у любых двух прошлых пассий Джона, сложенных вместе.  
— Мальчик мой! Почему ты не приводил Джона раньше?  
И она была американкой. Это становилось все… ну да. Шерлок же сказал, что будет чудно́.  
— Потому что я был занят, и ты меня ставишь в неудобное положение, — ответил Шерлок.  
Майкрофт и мама Шерлока рассмеялись.  
— Я Тэмми, дорогой, — сказала мама Шерлока, протягивая Джону руку. Джон пожал ее. — Не знаешь, куда девать глаза — это нормально. Люблю военных, — она подмигнула.  
Джон беспомощно посмотрел на Шерлока. Шерлок ответил бесстрастным взглядом.  
— Может, мне придется запереть тебя в чулане… на потом, — Тэмми снова рассмеялась.  
— Сделать тебе выпить, Джон? Без рогипнола1), обещаю, — сказал Майкрофт, поднимаясь. Тэмми захохотала.  
Открылась другая дверь, и Джон увидел подростка, заходящего через нее. Он мельком оглядел комнату, взвизгнул и побежал прямо к Шерлоку, обнимая его со спины и прижимаясь лицом к плечу.  
— О, привет, Дарвин, — сказал Шерлок. Мальчик запрыгал на месте, и Шерлок вместе с ним. — Да, я тоже счастлив тебя видеть!  
Дарвин не ответил, только радостно замурлыкал в пиджак Шерлока.  
— Три месяца прошло, — ответил Шерлок.  
Майкрофт ненавязчиво передвинулся в поле зрения Джона, отвлекая его внимание, и протянул ему шипучий напиток.  
— Дарвин страдает аутизмом. Он так же умен, как и Шерлок, но не разговаривает. Они чрезвычайно привязаны друг к другу.  
— Он очень восприимчив, — добавил Шерлок. Дарвин забрался под руку Шерлоку, все еще прижимаясь лицом к его пиджаку, и они вместе уселись на диван. — Как занятия? Ох, знаю. Они никогда не задерживаются, — сказал Шерлок. Джон не был уверен, отвечает ли Дарвин руками или как-то еще.  
Джон глотнул свой напиток. Он был… довольно хорош, вообще-то, травяной и горьковатый, не слишком крепкий.  
— Уоллстонкрафт2) тоже будет, — заметил Майкрофт. Шерлок и Дарвин одинаково хрюкнули от отвращения. — Истер3) еще гуляет со своим новым пони.  
— За каким дьяволом ты вообще учишь ее ездить верхом? В высшей степени бесполезное занятие. Научи ее водить, — откликнулся Шерлок.  
— Превосходная идея, дорогой, но она любит пони, — сказала Тэмми.  
— И ей семь, — небрежно добавил Майкрофт.  
— Так мог бы научить ее водить _маленькую_ машину, — сказал Шерлок. — Дарвин со мной согласен. Можно даже сделать машину в форме пони.  
Дарвин свернулся на коленях Шерлока, словно был куда младше, чем на самом деле.  
— Привет, — попробовал Джон, присев на подлокотник дивана рядом с Шерлоком. — Меня зовут Джон. Я друг Шерлока.  
Дарвин на мгновение взглянул вверх и тут же крепко зажмурился. Протянул руку через Шерлока.  
— Можно потрогать ваш жакет? — перевел Шерлок. Джон подставил Дарвину рукав, и мальчик погладил его. — Согласен, — сказал Шерлок, очевидно, Дарвину. — Но цвета не такие хорошие.  
Дарвин отпустил его и ударил Шерлока в грудь рукой. Потом начал трясти ногами, заставляя дрожать весь диван.  
— Вы новый, так что немного слишком сильно действуете. Что мне нравится, — Шерлок слегка ухмыльнулся, — а Дарвину — нет. Мы сходимся во мнениях, только реагируем по-разному.  
Тэмми склонилась через диван и поцеловала Шерлока и Дарвина в щеки.  
— Мои мальчики, — нежно сказала она. — Только не затевай стычек со своей сестрой.  
Сестрой? Джон подумал было, что они говорят о семилетней, и тут же понял, что Уоллстонкрафт тоже, должно быть, девушка.  
— Я не буду, если она не будет, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Ты же _старший._ Это твоя задача себя хорошо вести.  
— Тогда почему, когда мы ссоримся с Майкрофтом, виноват я?  
— Потому что Майкрофт ведет себя хорошо, — сказала Тэмми. — Не из-за чего шум поднимать, — ее украшения брякнули, когда она подошла к столику с напитками и налила себе щедрую порцию водки, сдобрив ее замороженной клюквой. — Хеннимор! — позвала она. Дворецкий возникла в дверях. — Найди, пожалуйста, Неемию и узнай, когда собирается быть Уоллстонкрафт. Я проголодалась.  
Дворецкий кивнула и вновь исчезла.  
Под голос матери Шерлок нашептывал Дарвину:  
— Я нашел украденный нефрит, следуя за рисунками и сравнивая книги. Джон писал об этом, но все самое интересное пропустил, — Дарвин кивнул в пиджак Шерлока. — О, няня показала тебе его блог? И ты учишься писать? Это было бы потрясающе. Тогда нам не пришлось бы использовать веб-камеру. И никаких пикселей, — Шерлок взглянул на Джона: — Дарвин не видит изображения по веб-камере, только пиксели, и разумеется, как только он мне об этом сказал, я тоже их увидел. Теперь все выглядит просто странным. Так и с телефонами; это всего лишь механически модулированные частоты, созданные при помощи магнитов и электросигналов. Сложно слушать голос, когда слышишь механизм, воспроизводящий его. Дарвин замечает неизмеримо больше, чем я, но это значит, что понимает он меньше, — Шерлок потрепал его по плечу.  
— В то время как я замечаю и понимаю больше, чем любой из вас, — сказал Майкрофт. Шерлок сердито уставился на него. Ассистентка Майкрофта подняла глаза от телефона и улыбнулась.  
— Шерлок! Мы собираемся _спокойно_ пообедать. Я хочу поговорить с твоим другом, — заявила Тэмми. Она взяла Джона за руку и утянула в кресло возле себя.  
От нее пахло водкой. И при этом никаких духов, что казалось странным. Аллергия?  
— Итак. Ты доктор, это очень хорошо. Просто великолепно. Шерлоку нужен кто-то, кто бы о нем заботился, — сказала она, похлопывая руку Джона. — Следи, чтобы он ел. И спал. И какал.  
— МАМА, — с болью в голосе воззвал Шерлок.  
— Он ест _слишком_ много джанк-фуд. И страдает запорами. Не любит есть овощи, говорит, что отношение усилий к питательности неэффективно, так что ты должен его заставлять. Я обычно запирала его скрипку, если он не подчищал тарелку.  
— Э-э, — сказал Джон. Шерлок даже не реагировал; его глаза были закрыты в молчаливой муке. — Хорошо.  
Майкрофт проверил свой телефон.  
— Уоллстонкрафт уже здесь, — сказал он.  
В комнату вошел, не дожидаясь дворецкого, мужчина среднего роста, с серо-стальными кудрями. За ним следовала миниатюрная индианка с iPad’ом. Оба были в белых лабораторных халатах.  
— Bonan vesperon, filoj, — сказал мужчина.  
— Добрый вечер, отец, — ответил Майкрофт, пожимая ему руку.  
Так это и есть Неемия Холмс. Семейное сходство было очевидно.  
— Neniu?  
— Я по-прежнему считаю, что эсперанто просто смехотворен, отец, — сказал Майкрофт.  
— Вот-вот! — вклинился Шерлок. — Английский — фантастически гибкий и практичный язык, рассказывающий историю страны. Можно взять любое слово и сделать его английским. И кроме того, он услаждает слух, чего никак нельзя сказать про эсперанто.  
Неемия покачал головой и скорбно посмотрел на свою ассистентку. Она отложила iPad и вытащила из кармана пинцет и пачку пластиковых пакетов для улик. Без единого слова она выдернула у Майкрофта клок волос, аккуратно упаковала его и подписала. Затем двинулась к Шерлоку — Джон удивился, что тот позволил ей, но позволил же, — и потом, улыбаясь, к самому Джону.  
— Для коллекции, будьте так добры, — сказала она Джону.  
— Только после того, как я узнаю ваше имя. Хотелось бы знать, кому я даю образец ДНК.  
— Mi volas teston pri kemiaĵoj, ne DNA! — воскликнул Неемия.  
— Мы не делаем анализ ДНК, — перевела женщина.  
Шерлок обвиняюще ткнул пальцем:  
— Вот, видишь? На эсперанто нет такого слова, поэтому тебе приходится использовать английское! Смехотворно, — на коленях Шерлока Дарвин хныкнул и задрожал. — Прости, больше не буду повышать голос, — сказал ему Шерлок.  
— Меня зовут доктор Дэви Трапати, — представилась женщина. И, прежде чем Джон успел воспротивиться, выдернула у него волос с корнем. Потом она посмотрела на Тэмми, но та ткнула в ее сторону длинным, выкрашенным в розовый ногтем, и Дэви отступила.  
— Они возвращаются к этому спору каждый раз, как мальчики приезжают домой. Не принимают маленьких чудачеств своего отца, — сказала Тэмми. — Ему просто нравятся логичные вещи, а английские глаголы его беспокоят, — язык у нее слегка заплетался, но и близко не так сильно, как должен бы, если учесть, сколько в ней уже было водки.  
— Deoxyribonucleic _acido,_ — подал голос Неемия. Он снова вздохнул, сел в углу, по другую сторону стола от ассистентки Майкрофта, и открыл книгу с ближайшей полки.  
Дэви засунула образцы волос в карман. Джон медленно потягивал выпивку. Его заставляла нервничать сама мысль о том, чтобы напиться в этом доме. Дворецкий снова показалась в дверях и объявила:  
— Уоллстонкрафт Холмс и Чалмерс Гордон-Гордонс.  
Они что, в клубе непроизносимых имен познакомились? Уоллстонкрафт таки была девушкой. Тот же темный элегантный дорогой облик, что и у Майкрофта и Шерлока. Угловатое строение костей, из-за которого Шерлок слегка напоминал пришельца, делало ее похожей на итальянскую модель. У Чалмерса была примерно такая же шикарная наружность, только в блонд-варианте, ровные сверкающие зубы и дорогой одеколон. В сравнении с ним Джон почувствовал себя просто мистером Картошкой4). Ну тут уж ничего не поделать. Какое бы ни было, это его лицо.  
Уоллстонкрафт на вид было примерно двадцать один, Дарвину — четырнадцать. Шерлоку только исполнилось двадцать девять, а невидимой пока Истер — семь, но… что же это выходит? Зачем разделять детей семью годами? И Майкрофту тогда тридцать пять? Да быть не может.  
— Мне сорок два, — подсказал Майкрофт. — Эллистона больше нет с нами.  
— О. Соболезную, — сказал Джон.  
Дэви вырвала волос у Чалмерса — тот взвизгнул — затем у Уоллстонкрафт.  
Джон гадал, одна ли у них у всех мать, или, с другой стороны, один ли отец; это казалось невозможным.  
— О да, одни и те же родители, — сказал Майкрофт. — Замороженные эмбрионы. Дэви работает над следующим… снова девочка? — осведомился он.  
Дэви похлопала свой живот:  
— Два месяца. К сожалению, мы все еще не можем выделить гены аутизма или антисоциального нарушения личности, так что отбраковали все мужские эмбрионы. Девочки покрепче.  
— Ваши выводы ошибочны, — заметил Шерлок. — Уоллстонкрафт тоже социопатка. Она просто не так эффективно расходует энергию.  
— Эй, ты, думай что говоришь! — выпалил Чалмерс.  
— Ты опять? — без воодушевления отозвалась Уоллстонкрафт.  
— Спит с кем попало, когда могла бы учиться, — продолжал Шерлок. — Вижу, ты себе нашла нового сладкого мальчика. Ну хоть этот умеет шнурки завязывать?  
Джон невольно глянул на туфли Чалмерса: тот был в мокасинах без шнурков.  
— Для такого умника ты просто кошмарно не умеешь слушать, что тебе говорят, — сказала Уоллстонкрафт, прикладывая сложенную чашкой ладонь за ухо. — Повторяю еще раз. Секс полезен, нормален и благотворен. Куда лучше, чем, к примеру, кокаин. Эксперименты с разными сексуальными партнерами не разъедают кости лица.  
— Вот именно! — воскликнула Тэмми. — Иди сюда, милая моя девочка!  
Уоллстонкрафт пересекла комнату и поцеловала мать.  
— Он еще не сломал печать целомудрия на своем дружке? — поинтересовалась она у Тэмми.  
— Мальчики взрослеют не так быстро, как девочки, дорогая. Он будет готов, когда готов.  
— О, — протянул Чалмерс, словно в слове было пять или шесть слогов. — Так это как раз тот, что все еще девственник. Вот потеха!  
Уоллстонкрафт проигнорировала его.  
Джон, со своей стороны, не мог отвязаться от слов _«отбраковали все мужские эмбрионы»_. Выращивать детей в лаборатории! Целая семья как масштабный евгенический проект.  
— Да, — согласился Майкрофт. — Во всяком случае, наша ветвь.  
Дай им волю, они бы и Шерлока с Дарвином отбраковали?  
— М-м, не могу точно сказать, что ты думаешь, но вероятно, ты прав, — сказал Майкрофт, улыбаясь поверх стакана со скотчем.  
— Может, хватит уже? — процедил Джон, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Он разжал кулак; на ладони остались болезненные следы от ногтей. Он пересел на диван, где Шерлок что-то неслышно нашептывал своему брату.  
— Ну посмотри только! Как они прелестны вместе, — прощебетала Тэмми, обращаясь к Уоллстонкрафт. — Наконец-то твой брат нашел друга.  
— Да, восхитительно, — сказала Уоллстонкрафт с написанным на лице отвращением. — Отличная работа, Шерлок, — она все равно подошла к дивану. — Дарвин. Дарвин, это я. Можно тебя обнять? Дарвин? — попросила Уоллстонкрафт. Дарвин не отзывался. — Что ты ему сказал? — требовательно спросила она у Шерлока.  
— Ничего. Ты ему не нравишься, потому что он в высшей степени разумный молодой человек, — ответил Шерлок.  
У Уоллстонкрафт дернулся рот.  
— Ладно. Делай что хочешь, Дарвин. Майкрофт, сделай мне выпить. Чего-нибудь покрепче.  
— Конечно, сестра. Джон, тебе освежить? Этот, должно быть, уже согрелся.  
Джон взглянул на свой стакан:  
— Э-э, конечно.  
— И от нее несет его одеколоном, — прошептал Шерлок Дарвину. — Ну и вонь.  
Дарвин потерся носом о его рукав.  
Напитки для всех. На сей раз Джон наблюдал, что делает Майкрофт: прокатывает в стакане глоток горькой настойки и доливает содовой — для Джона; сладкий мартини — для Уоллстонкрафт; чистая содовая — Шерлоку, молча взявшему стакан; водка и гранатовый сок с кусочком лайма — для Тэмми; содовая с мятой — для Дэви; скотч и вода для Неемии, даже не побеспокоившегося поприветствовать старшую дочь и все еще поглощенного книгой. Дарвин с закрытыми глазами взял стакан у Шерлока и отпил из него.  
— А мне… — начал было Чалмерс. Майкрофт ничего не сказал, но Джон видел, что его шея слегка напряглась.  
— Нет! — обрезала Уоллстонкрафт. — Дай Майкрофту тебя удивить.  
Чалмерсу правда пора бы уже заткнуться, думал Джон, пока Майкрофт смешивал тому «Лонг-Айленд Айс Ти» — много «чая», мало льда. Ну в самом деле, когда встречаешь Холмсов, разве это не вопрос хорошего тона (и самосохранения) — просто позволить им делать свое дело?  
Дарвин снова поглаживал пиджак Джона, чуть приоткрыв глаза. Джон улыбнулся, не пытаясь установить зрительный контакт.  
Вновь возникла дворецкий.  
— Истер Холмс и Оливия Грант.  
Без своих пчел Оливия оказалась скромной седовласой женщиной в твидовом костюме. Она улыбнулась собравшейся семье и села в соседнее с Тэмми кресло. Истер вбежала и прыгнула прямо на Майкрофта; он подбросил ее в воздух.  
— Малышастик! — воскликнул Майкрофт.  
— Нет, я уже большая! Могу достать до окуляра телескопа, — сказала Истер. Это была крепко сложенная девочка с длинными темными волосами, заплетенными в две косички. — Спасибо тебе за мою пони. Она чудесная, — она обвила руки вокруг шеи Майкрофта.  
— О, пони? Мне никогда не разрешали пони, — заметила Уоллстонкрафт.  
— Да потому что они бесполезны! — стоял на своем Шерлок.  
— Расскажи мне о своей пони, — попросила Уоллстонкрафт.  
— Ее зовут Сьюзи, она пятнистая, и она высоко-высоко прыгает!  
Майкрофт улыбнулся:  
— И что мы обещали?..  
— Всегда носить шлем, чтобы мозги не превратились в омлет, — отчеканила Истер.  
— Плавание, пианино, энтомология, собака для дрессировки… — сказал Шерлок.  
— А пони очаровательнее, — парировал Майкрофт. Истер показала язык.  
Тэмми хлопнула в ладони:  
— Обед! Хеннимор… а, нянюшки, вот и вы.  
Вошли две женщины средних лет в практичной одежде, одна протянула руки к Истер, а другая — к Дарвину.  
— А нельзя мне поесть с Майкрофтом? — спросила Истер.  
— У нас будет луковый суп, — ответил Майкрофт. — Только понюхай.  
Истер выразительно скривилась и позволила Майкрофту опустить себя вниз.  
А Дарвин все держался за Шерлока.  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я поднялся и пообедал с тобой? — спросил у него Шерлок. — Да. Я тогда просто заберу его наверх, миссис Филд.  
— И после спускайся обратно, Шерлок, — сказала Тэмми.  
Шерлок встал, удерживая вцепившегося в него Дарвина.  
— Разумеется. После обеда.  
Джон не знал, следует ли ему идти за ним, но решил, что лучше уж пусть его вышвырнут вон, чем оставаться в этой комнате одному, и тоже встал.  
— Это семейный обед, Шерлок, — со сталью в голосе сказала Тэмми. — Ты присоединишься к нам, — и язык ничуть не заплетается.  
Руки Дарвина задрожали возле пиджака Шерлока. Он скользнул ему за спину и погладил волосы Джона. Джон в ответ взъерошил волосы Дарвина, и тот отпрянул.  
— Тогда я сразу же спущусь, — ответил Шерлок. — Дарвин хотел бы лукового супа, спасибо, миссис Филд.  
— Да, дорогой, знаю.  
Так что Джон остался, пока Шерлок провожал Дарвина наверх. Он прикончил свой напиток — действительно весьма неплохой — и Майкрофт сделал ему другой, очень замысловатый, из целого набора маленьких бутылочек, не слишком крепкий, но с интересным вкусом. Чалмерс уже наполовину выпил свой коктейль. Ошибка. Уоллстонкрафт едва прикоснулась к своему.  
— Это ваш первый визит сюда, Чалмерс? — спросил Джон. — Простите. Джон Ватсон, — он протянул руку.  
Чалмерс пожал ее.  
— Я встречаюсь с Вэлли всего пару месяцев. А как насчет вас и… Шелли? — он усмехнулся, словно сказал что-то остроумное.  
— Мы просто соседи. Ну, еще я ему помогаю с делами. Шерлок — детектив-консультант.  
— _Частный_ детектив? — Чалмерс фыркнул себе под нос.  
Серьезно? Ну если он приплетет еще и «сыщика _по вызову_ », Джон даже и стараться не станет.  
— И что же, хороший? — спросил Чалмерс. — Это всегда кажется довольно ненадежной профессией.  
— Ну, вы слышали о Вермеере, который оказался подделкой? Серии суицидов, которые были убийствами? Хотя самые интересные — те, о которых я даже не могу говорить согласно закону о государственных тайнах, — сказал Джон, старательно не глядя на Майкрофта. Это охватывало Мориарти и бумаги Брюса-Партингтона.  
— Что, правда?  
— Правда, — подтвердила Уоллстонкрафт. — Шерлок умен, да, просто он _задница_ и не слишком проницателен, когда это действительно нужно. Как вы его вообще терпите?  
— Я солдат. Без определенной доли волнений я бы не знал, куда себя деть.  
— Вы все такие умные, просто куда деваться, — у Тэмми опять заплетался язык. — И все мои дети. Когда-нибудь вы будете править миром.  
Вот тогда Джон взглянул на Майкрофта. Тот безмятежно улыбался.  
Вернулся Шерлок. И дворецкий.  
— Обед подан, — сказала она.

*

Тэмми, слава богу, не стала пытаться рассадить их попарно мужчину с женщиной, или как-то еще. Нет, она разместила Неемию во главе стола, саму себя на другом конце, Майкрофта, его ассистентку, Уоллстонкрафт и Чалмерса по левую руку от себя, а Оливию, Джона, Шерлока и Дэви — по правую.  
Неемия принес с собой книгу и полностью игнорировал остальных. Ассистентка Майкрофта — как там ее сегодня звали? — положила свой блэкберри возле тарелки, но даже взяла приборы, вместо того, чтобы наклониться и есть прямо с тарелки, без рук. А то Джона это слегка беспокоило.  
Первым блюдом были крошечные чашки с французским луковым супом. Бесподобно.  
— Полагаю, для пчеловода обычное дело оказаться облепленным пчелами? — рискнул он обратиться к Оливии.  
— Да, когда переносишь королеву, — ответила она.  
— А они вас не жалят, или вам все равно?  
— Не жалят. Ужалить — смертельно для пчелы; конечно, они все родня, все сестры, так что защищать улей — в их генетических интересах.  
Ну, это было пугающе. Джон глотнул воды.  
— Как твои оценки, Уоллстонкрафт? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.  
— Сам будто не знаешь.  
— Сестра, я просто поддерживаю разговор.  
— Мои оценки безупречны.  
— Превосходно, — сказал Майкрофт.  
— А как там мировое господство? — спросила Уоллстонкрафт. — Это ты разлил ту нефть в Мексиканском заливе?  
— Ну в самом-то деле, что за абсурд, — ответил Майкрофт.  
— Зачем бы Майкрофту делать подобное? Он и без того занят, вооружая иранцев, — вмешался Шерлок.  
— Боже мой, ну и фантазеры. Вам бы романы писать, — Майкрофт откинулся назад в кресле и, улыбаясь, покрутил свой бокал с вином.  
— Вы чем-нибудь занимаетесь? —спросил Шерлок у Чалмерса. — Или планируете?  
— Ну, мне это не нужно, — сказал Чалмерс. Он уже приканчивал свой бокал вина. Вероятно, не самое мудрое решение после примерно пяти унций крепкой выпивки. — Хотя папа и может дать мне компанию.  
— Уверен, вы чудесно справитесь, — сарказм в голосе Шерлока был слышен Джону, но, кажется, не Чалмерсу.  
— Если вы с Майкрофтом ему позволите, — огрызнулась Уоллстонкрафт. — Почему вы не можете заниматься своими делами? Зачем всегда суете везде нос?  
— Да! — поддержал Чалмерс.  
— Полагаю, справедливость — в некоторой степени абстрактная концепция, сложная для восприятия, — отозвался Шерлок.  
— Я всегда стараюсь только помочь, дорогая моя сестра, — сказал Майкрофт.  
Уоллстонкрафт посмотрела на Чалмерса. Он осушил свой бокал и поднял его, чтобы налили еще. Большая ошибка, подумал Джон. Очень большая.  
Вторым блюдом подали разобранные суши во французском стиле с эстрагоном и кремом-фреш с хреном; по крайней мере, так ему пробурчал Шерлок, и Джон был не в том положении, чтобы спорить. В любом случае, это было хорошо.  
Джон снова попробовал завести разговор:  
— Миссис Холмс, Шерлок никогда не упоминал, что вы американка. Как вы здесь оказались?  
Тэмми встрепенулась:  
— О, папа был ирландец. Мы всегда стремились по ту сторону Атлантики. Потом я встретила Неемию, ну и это была любовь с первого взгляда.  
— Ŝi havis kompletigan DNAn, — заметил Неемия.  
— Но я так рада, что дети унаследовали его акцент, а не мой. Он заставляет вас казаться так… выше всего.  
— Мне переключиться, мама? — спросил Шерлок, идеально, как показалось Джону, копируя акцент Тэмми. — Я могу переключаться.  
— Шерлок, ты такой смешной! — рассмеялась Тэмми. Шерлок выглядел раздраженным. Она добавила: — Спасибо, детка, но мне нравится мой английский выводок!  
— Шерлок такой хороший имитатор, — произнесла Уоллстонкрафт. — Я постоянно его находила в маминой гардеробной, примеряющего платья и макияж.  
Чалмерс заржал, фыркая над своей тарелкой. Дэви передвинула свой стакан с водой ближе к себе и подальше от Чалмерса; легкая морщинка на ее переносице ясно показывала ее отвращение.  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок своим обычным голосом. — Я всегда интересовался принципами опознания, пола и маскировки.  
— Ты по-прежнему носишь платья? — осведомилась Уоллстонкрафт.  
— Когда ситуация того требует, — ответил Шерлок. — Было бы глупо упускать любой путь к решению дела.  
У него и правда было в шкафу довольно хорошенькое платье — Джон заглядывал туда в поисках запасной рубашки, когда Шерлок испачкал весь его небольшой гардероб, — но учитывая, что оно было втиснуто между русской крестьянской рубашкой и желтым пушистым верхом от костюма цыпленка, оно вообще не выделялось.  
Настоящий гардероб Шерлока состоял из десяти превосходных рубашек и трех великолепных костюмов, висящих на потолочном крюке в пакетах из химчистки. Внутри шкафа они никогда не бывали. Джон и хотел бы носить одежду, как у Шерлока, но конечно же, надень он что-то подобное, выглядел бы как мешок со стиркой. Вот потому он и выбирал удобные джемперы. Разумеется, за исключением сегодняшнего дня, когда Шерлок засунул его в хороший пиджак и галстук, но черт возьми, он уже измялся.  
— Вы все были такими прелестными детьми, — сказала Тэмми. — И вы посмотрите! И сейчас красавцы.  
— Вэлли красотка, — встрял Чалмерс.  
Третьей переменой блюд подали зажаренного дикого вепря. Джон и не знал, что дикие вепри еще водятся.  
— Сколько еще перемен? — прошептал он Шерлоку, заслонившись ладонью.  
Шерлок прикрыл рот салфеткой.  
— Только сыр и десерт, — пробормотал он за тканью.  
Джон благодарно стукнул в ботинок Шерлока. Значит, можно набить желудок. Он никогда не пробовал вепря, но не хотел свалять дурака, объедаясь, если впереди ждало еще шесть блюд.  
Майкрофт разглядывал его и Шерлока. Что ж, ладно.  
— После такого я жалею, что не умею готовить, — сказал Джон Шерлоку.  
— Готовка несложна, но ее приходится постоянно повторять, и она отнимает время. Хотя я согласен, что это хорошо.  
— Готовка воспитывает, — вставила Оливия.  
Дэви кивнула:  
— Приготовление пищи — действие, формирующее социальные связи. Оно создает интимность. Шерлок, тебе стоит готовить для Джона.  
Джон начал было говорить, что они не увлечены друг другом, но Шерлок коснулся его ботинком. Ну хорошо, Шерлок возьмет это на себя.  
— А что более интимно, протеины или сладости? — спросил Шерлок у Дэви. — Шоколад ассоциируют с сексуальным желанием, но также и моллюсков, в то время как пироги ассоциируют с матерью.  
— Хм. Я не знаю. Не припоминаю никаких исследований, — Дэви похлопала себя по карманам, но очевидно, у нее с собой не было электроники.  
— А ты как считаешь, Уоллстонкрафт? — осведомился Шерлок.  
— Я не готовлю. Я создаю интимность с помощью интима, — ответила она.  
Чалмерс засмеялся:  
— Точняк! Она сказала… — он взмахнул бокалом, кажется, уже третьим, — …еще девственник! Ха-ха-ха-ха! — он почти выронил бокал, стукнув им о стол с такой силой, что расплескал половину. Неемия действительно оторвался от своей книги. — Долить! — потребовал Чалмерс.  
— У него всего две шутки? Эту он уже говорил, — сказал Майкрофт. — Жаль. Обычно я люблю твоих _beaux5)_.  
— Заткнись, Майкрофт, — процедила Уоллстонкрафт.  
— Да! Заткнись, лейборист! Пусть говорят тори! — проговорил Чалмерс.  
Майкрофт поднял брови и отпил вина. Уоллстонкрафт отодвинула бокал Чалмерса, но тот цапнул его обратно.  
— Нет! — воскликнул он. — Я _прекрасно_ провожу время!  
— Ты — да, — едко заметила Уоллстонкрафт.  
— Для вас сообщение, сэр, — сказала ассистентка Майкрофта и протянула ему свой блэкберри. Он изучил его, склонив голову набок. Проблема на три пластыря, подумал Джон.  
— Бох-х ты мой, как невежливо. Читать за столом, — протянул Чалмерс уже заметно заплетающимся языком. Он так ткнул Уоллстонкрафт локтем, что она уронила вилку на пол. Неемия вновь оторвался от книги, хмуря седые брови.  
— Мой отец заслужил немного снисхождения, — ответил Майкрофт, не поднимая взгляда. Он что-то напечатал и вернул блэкберри ассистентке. — Или вы обо мне? — он улыбнулся без тени юмора.  
Джон взглянул на Шерлока. Тот смотрел на представление, забросив обед и сложив руки под подбородком. Не глядя на Джона, он слегка коснулся его ботинка своим.  
— Кажется мне, ты надо мной смеешься, — обвинил Чалмерс Майкрофта.  
— Разве?  
— Чалмерс, заткнись, — вмешалась Уоллстонкрафт.  
Чалмерс поднялся, нетвердо держась на ногах:  
— И не подумаю… женщина! Твои братья — ХУИ и дефективные!  
— Правда? И кто же кто? — спросил Майкрофт.  
Уоллстонкрафт пристально смотрела на Чалмерса.  
— Ты хуй, — сказал Чалмерс, покачиваясь, подошел к Майкрофту и с неожиданной силой ударил его в лицо.  
Джону не нужно было оглядываться. Шерлок нырнул под стол, он бросился по верху. Нога на стуле, нога на столе, плохие манеры, но зато со следующим шагом он уже увлекал напившегося ублюдка вниз. Шерлок поймал Чалмерса в безвредный замок, так что Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта, сплевывающего кровь. Уоллстонкрафт вздохнула.  
— ХЕННИМОР! — крикнула Тэмми.  
— Дай посмотрю, — сказал Джон Майкрофту, без особой нужды: Майкрофт с готовностью приподнял голову. Джон проверил его глаза и нос на предмет внешних повреждений. Без разрывов. — Рот открыть можешь?  
— Вообще-то да, — сказал Майкрофт. Открыл и закрыл рот, чтобы доказать.  
Позади них Шерлок с ассистенткой Майкрофта выволакивали сопротивляющегося Чалмерса из комнаты.  
Уоллстонкрафт не шевельнулась.  
— Зубы в порядке? — спросил Джон. — У тебя кровотечение во рту; порезы внутри. Нужно будет сделать рентген, чтобы проверить, нет ли трещин в костях или у корней зубов.  
— Ну конечно, сделаю, доктор, — сказал Майкрофт, улыбаясь другой стороной губ. — Отличная работа.  
— Уоллстонкрафт! Неужели мы не можем довести хоть один обед до конца? Хотя бы раз могу я устроить приятный обед для своих детей? — кричала Тэмми. — Все вон! — она ударилась в слезы. Уоллстонкрафт тоже зарыдала, громче и истеричнее всхлипывая.  
Майкрофт стоял, прижимая ко рту салфетку. Джон оставался с ним, положив руку ему на плечо и следя за движениями его челюсти. Дэви и Неемия вышли через другую дверь.  
В холле был один Шерлок.  
— Я выиграл. Я не заставил маму плакать, — заявил он.  
— Да, но мы пропустили особенно хороший шоколадный торт, — сказал Майкрофт, вытирая с губ кровь.  
Шерлок смерил Майкрофта взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Тебе не вредно. Ты набрал пол-стоуна. Пойдемте, Джон, я уже вызвал машину.

*

Джона и Шерлока везли домой. Никому из них не хотелось дожидаться такси. Они смотрели друг на друга на заднем сиденье машины.  
— Обнимите меня, — сказал Джон. Шерлок закатил глаза. — Нет, серьезно, обнимите, меня потряхивает. Там был просто седьмой круг ада.  
— И точно, седьмой. Насилие, — но Шерлок придвинулся ближе и обвил рукой его талию. — Лучше?  
Джон прислонился к плечу Шерлока и выдохнул напряжение:  
— Намного. Что будет с Чалмерсом?  
— Будет убит, вероятно. Не знаю.  
— Ваша сестра плакала.  
Шерлок молча отвернулся на секунду, потом шмыгнул носом. Посмотрел на Джона — по его щекам катились огромные слезы. Он зарылся лицом в волосы Джона.  
— Да-да, я понял, вы так можете, и она тоже. Прекратите. Я из-за вас с ума сойду, — Джон стряхнул его со своего плеча.  
— Просто я так люблю вас! — всхлипнул Шерлок.  
— О боже! Вот _это_ тревожит.  
— Да ей плевать на своих любовников, — сказал Шерлок обычным тоном.  
— А почему вас заботит, плевать ей или нет?  
— Но эта такая трата времени! Она могла бы заняться чем-нибудь полезным.  
Джон посмотрел в потолок:  
— Ну, если она совсем как вы, пари держу, в постели она динамит, — он встретил взгляд Шерлока, приподняв брови.  
Шерлок выглядел искренне озадаченным:  
— Вы думаете, я был бы динамитом в постели?  
— Нет! Нет, вы бы никуда не годились, — сказал Джон. Шерлок оскорбленно застыл. — Я просто говорю, что если она занимается этим с вашей энергичностью…  
— Но это же до крайности бесполезно! Что может хорошего _секс_ принести миру?  
— Я и забыл, вы известный филантроп, — отозвался Джон.  
Шерлок недовольно фыркнул и отпрянул в противоположный угол заднего сиденья. Он извивался так и эдак, пытаясь пристроить колени, и наконец вытянулся почти во весь рост, уперев ботинки в окно возле Джона и похлопывая руками по животу и левым носком по стеклу.  
Джон скользнул к середине, чтобы не пришлось любоваться на ноги Шерлока у лица.  
— Ну что сказать? Я думаю, что распутство — совершенно нормальное хобби. Если бы я так хорошо выглядел, я бы даже брюк не носил, — сказал Джон.  
— Крошечный, крошечный мозг.  
— Гигантский член, — ответил Джон. Шерлок раздраженно дернулся. — Пристегнитесь. Это закон.

*

На следующее утро Джону позвонила Тэмми:  
— Привет, мой сладкий! Шерлок никогда не берет трубку, но я уверена, ты не против передать ему сообщение.  
— Нет, мэм, вовсе нет, — ответил Джон.  
— Ох, вы, армейские мальчики, меня просто убиваете! Такие вежливые! Ну так скажи Шерлоку, что готовы результаты теста, и что он просто обязан бросить курить, или он разобьет мне сердце.  
— Нет, он на пластырях, — сказал Джон.  
— Жульничает. По волосам видно. Может быть, трубка или кальян, он любит все усложнять. Так что дай ему знать, что он получит выволочку, если не бросит по-настоящему, ладно?  
— Да, мэм.  
— И раз уж он соскочил с кокаина целый год назад, то может получить обратно свое содержание. Мы положим его ему на счет завтра утром. Поцелуй его за меня, хорошо?  
— Да, мэм.  
— И приезжай еще поскорее! Ты пупсик, — она послала поцелуй и повесила трубку.  
Джон спустился и обнаружил Шерлока откапывающим свою погребенную под грудами книг веб-камеру. Он перегнулся через стол и поцеловал Шерлока в щеку.  
Шерлок наморщил нос:  
— Так вы говорили с мамой.  
— Она передает поздравления с тем, что бросил кокаин. Можете получить обратно свое содержание.  
Шерлок ударил руками по столу:  
—Я не хочу содержание! Я не ребенок! И я не для нее бросил!  
— Почему тогда?  
— Лестрейд начал устраивать мне личный досмотр каждый раз, как я появлялся на месте преступления. Это неудобно и пустая трата времени.  
— Так все же, что с вашим содержанием?  
— Я не возьму его! Я ненавижу деньги.  
— Точно, — сказал Джон, думая о пальто Шерлока стоимостью в две тысячи фунтов и ежедневных двадцати фунтах на такси.  
Шерлок включил веб-камеру и лэптоп Джона.  
— Для чего она вам? — спросил Джон.  
— Звоню Дарвину. Я не пожелал ему спокойной ночи.  
— Ах да. Обычно люди ими пользуются для секс-чатов онлайн.  
— Я ее использую, чтобы разговаривать со своим братом, — сказал Шерлок. Он запустил какие-то программы, а Джон поставил чайник. (Чайник регулярно исчезал, и Джон регулярно находил его в кровати Шерлока. И лучше было не спрашивать.) — Доброе утро, миссис Филд! Где Дарвин?  
— Он плохо спал ночью. Ты не пожелал ему спокойной ночи, и он все искал тебя.  
— Я знаю. Мне жаль.  
И ему правда было жаль, подумал Джон.  
— Но я пойду приведу его. Минутку.  
Пока Шерлок ждал, Джон сделал чай. Пока не забыл, он написал в списке покупок на холодильнике: «Много овощей, особенно брокколи».  
— Дарвин. Мне жаль, правда, — сказал Шерлок.  
Джон поставил чай возле Шерлока. На экране Дарвин смотрел в сторону. «Он похож на Майкрофта, — подумал Джон. — Тот же смешной нос». Хотя от братьев и сестер его отличали прежде всего глаза: отсутствующие, не смотрящие ни на кого, вместо пронзительного оценивающего взгляда.  
— За обедом возникли проблемы, и мне пришлось быстро уйти. Это чувствовалось, как выглядит флюоресцент.  
Дарвин кивнул.  
— Я собираюсь вскоре заглянуть. Ты бы хотел новую игру?  
Дарвин потряс головой и сделал какой-то жест руками. Непохожий ни на один язык жестов, какие видел Джон. Может быть, просто обмен знаками между братьями, личный язык.  
— Ты позавтракал? Я могу тебе почитать?  
— Да, мы завтракали, — вмешалась миссис Филд. — Но если бы и нет, он бы тебе солгал.  
— Ты бы нарушил ради меня распорядок? Ты тоже мой любимый брат.  
Дарвин улыбнулся, все еще отвернув голову в сторону.  
— Тогда… мы остановились на «И», — Шерлок взял Оксфордский словарь английского языка и начал зачитывать статьи.  
Он читал целый час, прежде чем попрощаться. Закрыв компьютер, оглянулся на Джона, сидевшего на своем привычном месте через стол.  
— Не надо относиться к нам покровительственно, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Что?  
— Вы собирались сказать, какой я хороший с моим бедным ущербным братом, или как это было мило, или еще что-то в этом духе.  
— Вовсе нет, — сказал Джон.  
Шерлок пил остывший чай.  
— Они хотят еще Майкрофтов и Эллистонов, но вместо этого получают нас. Четыре мозговых нарушения подряд. Пятое, несомненно, на подходе. Не то чтобы я поменял бы себя или Дарвина, но мы не то, что они хотели.  
— Эллистон? — рискнул Джон.  
Шерлок ощерился и яростно приземлился в свое кресло. Пружины протестующе скрипнули.  
— Я не хочу говорить об Эллистоне.  
Ясно. Плохая тема. Возможно, позже.  
— Истер вроде бы в порядке.  
— Без своего лечения она совершенно ангедонична.  
Ангедоник: неспособный чувствовать удовольствие. Звучало как настоящий кошмар, и очень необычный для семилетней.  
— Бедный ребенок.  
— Отец справился бы куда лучше, не будь он таким расистом. Гены Дэви намного лучше, чем у мамы, — сказал Шерлок. — У меня чай остыл.  
— Чайник на кухне.  
Шерлок отхлебнул из своей чашки, сердито посмотрев на Джона.  
— Так вы хотите, чтобы ваш отец изменял вашей матери со своей помощницей? — спросил Джон.  
— Измена — общественная выдумка, которой нет места в доме моей семьи.  
— О.  
— Но отец думает, что меланезийская раса — низшая. Удивительно, как можно быть таким умным и не видеть того, что лежит прямо перед тобой.  
— Удивительно, — согласился Джон. — И она все равно позволяет ему использовать себя как живой инкубатор?  
— Должно быть, она его любит. Все иррациональное происходит от романтической любви.  
Джон обдумал это секунду, затем задрожал.  
— Так, все, у меня мурашки. Брр, — он вскочил и встряхнулся.  
— Могли бы вы любить кого-то, если бы думали, что он ниже вас? Я серьезно вас спрашиваю. Я не знаю ответа, — произнес Шерлок. Он встал и выглянул в окно, не в состоянии встретиться с Джоном глазами. Еще кое-что общее с его братом.  
— Ну, — сказал Джон. — Не знаю. Не по-настоящему, это вряд ли. Я думаю, настоящая любовь должна быть между равными, и если вы думаете, что кто-то не так хорош, как вы… это проблема.  
— Майкрофт тоже так считает. Если вы согласны, должно быть, он прав. Так бесит, — пробормотал Шерлок. И скорчил рожу кружке. — Чаю, Джон!  
— Чайник на кухне, — Джон уселся обратно в кресло, разглядывая Шерлока.  
Тот осушил кружку и поставил ее на стол.  
— Вот поэтому я никого не люблю.  
— Кроме Дарвина.  
— Правда?  
Джон улыбнулся:  
— Да. Это и есть то, что вы чувствуете.  
— А, — сказал Шерлок.

*

Джон совсем не удивился, когда шесть тысяч фунтов поступили на его банковский счет. Он заплатил миссис Хадсон за несколько месяцев вперед, и затем нанял фирму, чтобы вывести с потолка пятна от химикалий.  
— Не купитесь на их взятки! — крикнул Шерлок с дивана.  
— Нет, дорогой.  
— И достаньте мне еще обыкновенного натрия, у меня кончился.  
— Да, дорогой.

*

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Рогипнол — наркотик, использующийся для совершения изнасилований.  
> 2) Уоллстонкрафт — вероятно, в честь Мэри Уоллстонкрафт, писательницы и известной феминистки, матери Мэри Шелли.  
> 3) Истер (англ. _Easter_ ) — Пасха.  
> 4) Mr. Potato head — американская игрушка ([wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Potato_Head)).  
> 5) beaux — кавалеры, ухажеры.


End file.
